The Story of John Madra
by BLOODYRAIN10001
Summary: This isn't your usual Yugioh story; Yugioh isn't a world-changing force, it doesn't cause people to die, and well it's called Yugioh, not Duel Monsters. Wonder why? Because this is set 30 years in the future, but in the real world. This involves a story of epic duels on the Yugioh tournament circuit and the rise of a complete unknown through the ranks. I hope you enjoy the story!
1. Let the Games Begin

**Note: I would like to say that all cards are real [And apply to the current banlist], unless I said so in here. I would like you to know if I made up a card it MAY be extremely unbalanced I would like to say sorry for that, but if we couldn't deal with OP cards we wouldn't like the Yugioh Anime or Manga would we? I will try to update this on a consistent basis, but sorry if something happens that prevents that, or I just run out of steam and stop writing or such. As of the time of this chapters posting I do have 5 more ready, so hopefully I shouldn't fall behind. If I accidentally make a mistake writing this [Ruling Mishap, etc.], please PM me about it so I can fix it as quick as possible, and on one last note I would like to say I can't just type out, word-for-word, the effect of every card in here so If you have a moderate amount of knowledge of the Yugioh TCG, then the story may make slighty more sense during the duels. Now I would like to begin "The Story of Jonas Madra". I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 1: Let the Games Begin**

Name: Jonas Madra

Deck: Battlin' Boxers

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Rank: None

Jonas Madra: Unknown Duelist. For now that is. So for the start of our story...

**Location: Californian Regional Qualifier Tournament Sector 83 of 94**

**Date: August 29****th****, 2043**

In this world the tournament structure is similar to our own, but slightly more complex, since Yugioh is now the world's biggest sport. To even qualify to compete in a regional, you must first complete your sectors tournament, topping based on the number of people in your sector and its tournament. In this sector the top 8 of the 256 competing will top this tournament and qualify to regionals and hopefully one of these four will be our main character Jonas Madra. Now let's see what he's doing shall we?

Jonas Madra: Round 3 Duel: Top 64

Jonas Madra: 4300 LP

Kelly Patro: 2700 LP

"I summon Battlin' Boxer Switchhitter to Special Summon Battlin' Boxer Glassjaw from my grave! I overlay Battlin' Boxer Headgeared, Battlin' Boxer Glassjaw, and Battlin' Boxer Switchhitter for Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus! I now play Rank-Up Magic, Barians Force to summon Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus. I'll detach 1 Xyz material from it to destroy your Master Hyperion and deal 2700 Points of Damage to your Life Points!"

"Jonas Madra is the winner! He will be advancing to Round 4 and the top 32! Your match will begin in 20 Minutes."

**Location: Lunch Room**

"Thank you!" Jonas said as he walked towards a table shoving some fries in his mouth waiting for his match. While he was eating he then saw Mark Dismas, 8 Time State Champion. "God I hope I don't go up against him..." Jonas muttered to himself. As he finished up eating he heard over the loud speakers "Top 32, please report to room 4 to see the advancement of the bracket." Jonas Walked to the end of the hall and headed to room 4 to see his matchup. "Hm, Walton Johnson. Never heard of him before, so hopefully I should be all right. Table 23...ok then. Should be easy enough."


	2. The First Duel

**Chapter 2: The First Duel of this Story**

Turn 1:

Jonas Madra Vs. Walton Johnson

Jonas Hand: Foolish Burial, Call of the Haunted, Battlin' Boxer Headgeared, Battlin' Boxer Switchhitter, Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos, and Dark World Dealings.

Jonas: "I'll activate Dark World Dealings! Now we each must draw 1 card and then discard one card! I'll discard Battlin' Boxer Counterpunch. And you?"

"I'll discard Just Desserts."

"Hm...Dammit. Must be a chain burn." Jonas thinks to himself. "Well I'll activate Foolish Burial! I'll send Battlin' Boxer Sparrer to the grave. I'll then summon Battlin' Boxer Headgeared so I can send Glassjaw to the grave and add Sparrer to the Hand! I'll then Special Summon Battlin' Boxer Sparrer from my hand since I have a Battlin' Boxer on the field! Then I'll overlay them to summon Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke! I'll now set one card and end my turn."

"Hmph. I'll draw. I'll set 3 cards facedown and end my turn."

"Ok then. I'll draw."

Jonas Hand: Dark Hole, Battlin' Boxer Switchhitter, Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos.

"I'll play Dark Hole. So Lead Yoke survives, I'll detach Battlin' Boxer Headgeared and then Lead Yoke's Attack goes up to 3000."

"Not so fast. I'll play Starlight Road and Special Summon Stardust Dragon from my Extra Deck and Negate Dark Hole with Starlight Road's effect."

"Hm. Well then. I'll summon Battlin' Boxer Switchhitter so I can Special Summon Battlin' Boxer Glassjaw from my grave. Then I'll use Call of the Haunted to Special Summon Battlin' Boxer Sparrer from my grave. Then I'll overlay all 3 for Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus! Now I'll enter my Battle Phase and attack with Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus. Now I detach Battlin' Boxer Switchhitter. Your monsters effects are negated until the End Phase and my Battlin' Boxer won't be destroyed by battle."

"Ok but now I'll play Just Desserts and then Ojama Trio! Since a chain resolves backwards first you'll have 3 tokens, that can't be tributed, Special Summoned to your side of the field! Plus if they leave the field you take 300 Damage. Now Just Deserts will deal 500 Damage for every monster you control dealing 2500 Points of damage."

"Urgh. I'll attack with Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke and then banish Battlin' Boxer Counterpunch so Lead Yoke gains 1000 Attack until the End Phase."

"Fair Enough. Do you end your turn?"

"Yes."

Jonas: 5500 LP

Walton: 4800 LP

"I'll draw. I'll play Cup of Ace, and since my coin lands on heads I can draw 2 cards. I'll set 1 Monster Facedown, and then 4 more face-downs and end my turn."

"Ok then. I'll draw."

Jonas Hand: Battlin' Boxer Sparrer, Battlin' Boxer Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos, and Torrential Tribute.

"I'll discard Battlin' Boxer Sparrer, and Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos to destroy your facedown monster."

"I'll activate Solemn Judgement to negate Blaster, but then Negation Solution [Note: Note a Real Card.] to negate Solemn Judgement. By destroying all cards on my side of the field I can negate 1 card effect activated. Now in Response I'll activate Starlight Road, Negating Negation Solution, and Special Summoning Stardust Dragon to my side of the field.[Note: This {Solemn Judgment} was a post-duel edit after I realized I forgot to incorporate an actual negation to Blaster. That's also why I said August 29th, 2043 as the date, to symbolize it not being the September 2013 Banlist, but instead being the March, just for this instance. All other duels until March will follow the Sept. Banlist, except this one card.]"

"I'll set a card face-down and then attack Stardust Dragon with Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus. I'll detach Battlin' Boxer Glassjaw so I can add Battlin' Boxer Switchhitter to my hand. Now I'll attack your facedown monster with Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke."

"I'll play Just Desserts. You take 2500 more damage. Now my facedown monster, Morphing Jar's, effect will activate. We will discard our whole hand, if any, to the grave and then draw 5 cards."

Jonas Hand: Battlin' Boxer Sparrer, Battlin' Boxer Headgeared, Big Bang Shot, The Warrior Returning Alive, and Dark Bribe.

"Ok then. I'll active The Warrior Returning Alive to add Battlin' Boxer Switchhitter to my hand, and then set one card. I'll end my turn."

Jonas: 3000 LP

Walton: 2400 LP

"I'll draw. I'll set 1 Monster, and 5 facedowns and end my turn."

"I'll draw."

Jonas Hand: Battlin' Boxer Sparrer, Battlin' Boxer Headgeared, Big Bang Shot, Battlin' Boxer Switchhitter, and Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos."

"I'll discard Blaster, and Headgeared to destroy your facedown monster."

"I'll activate Negation Solution and then Starlight Road."

"I'll activate Dark Bribe in Response."

"Hmph. I'll activate Legacy of Yatagaretsu, Threatening Roar, and then Chain Strike, which will deal 400 Damage for every link in this chain. And since that was Chain Link 7…..2800 Damage."

"I'll end my turn."

"I'll draw. I'll set one monster and end my turn."

Jonas: 200 LP

Walton: 2400 LP

"I'll draw. Hm. I activate Emergency Provisions. I can now destroy any number of spell and traps I control to gain 1000 Life Points each. I'll destroy Call of the Haunted [Note: When you overlay with a monster summoned by Call of the Haunted, the trap stays on the field, due to the effect losing a target instead of being destroyed. Same with synchros.] and Torrential Tribute to gain 2000 LP. I'll banish Battlin' Boxer Sparrer and Battlin' Boxer Glassjaw to Special Summon Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos from the grave. Now I'll attack with Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus and detach it's last Xyz Material to negate your monsters effect, whatever it may be. Now I'll attack directly with Blaster and Lead Yoke, which means I win."

"Good Game."

"Jonas Madra is the winner! He will advance to the final 16! Your next duel will begin in 5 minutes."

**Duel Over**


	3. The Duel for the Regionals

**Chapter 3: The Duel for the Regionals**

Turn 1:

Jonas Madra Vs. Grant Jorelo

Jonas Hand: Malevolent Catastrophe, Foolish Burial, Call of the Haunted, Battlin' Boxer Headgeared, Battlin' Boxer Switchhitter, Double Summon

"I'll start. I'll play Foolish Burial to send Battlin' Boxer Sparrer to the Grave. Now I'll play Double Summon, allowing me to Normal Summon twice this turn. Now I'll summon Battlin' Boxer Headgeared to send Battlin' Boxer Glassjaw to the grave, which allows me to add Battlin' Boxer Sparrer to the hand. Now I'll summon Battlin' Boxer Switchhitter and Special Summon Battlin' Boxer Glassjaw from the grave. Now I'll use Sparrer's effect to Special Summon it from my hand. Now I'll overlay all 4 for Battlin' Boxer Ultimate Lead Yoke [Note: Not a real card. Broken Effect List:

If a Battlin' card you control would leave the field, by any other means than being banished, you can detach 1 Xyz material and from this card to negate the effect that would destroy it, then destroy the card that caused it [Only if it was caused by an effect. If it would be destroyed by battle, then the destruction is only negated.], and if you do, this card gains 1000 Attack Points.

If a Battlin' Boxer monster you control would be banished you can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card, then negate the effect that did it, and destroy the card that caused it.

Once per turn, you can attach one Battlin' Boxer monster from your graveyard to this card as an Xyz Material. If Battlin' Boxing Ring [Note: Not a real card.], is on the field you can attach any monster from your graveyard to this card as an Xyz Material, or any card with Battlin' in its name from your grave to this card.

Attack: 2000

Defense: 1000

Can only be summoned by overlaying 4 Level 4 Battlin' Boxer Monsters]

I'll set 1 card facedown and end my turn."

"Urgh. I'll draw. I summon Goblinburgh to the field and upon it's summon I'll special summon 2 Katokage from my hand. By turning it to defense mode I can Special Summon Heroic Challenger - Extra Sword from my hand. Now I'll overlay Heroic Challenger – Extra Sword and Goblinburgh for Heroic Champion - Excalibur, upping its Attack to 3000. Now I'll detach both of it's Xyz Materials so it's Atk goes up to 4000. I'll equip it with 2 Magnum Shields then making it's Attack 8000. Now I'll Overlay my Katokages to make Number 39: Utopia. Now I'll attack with Utopia!"

"I'll detach Battlin' Boxer Switchhitter to stop it from being destroyed and to up its attack to 3000."

"Now I'll attack with Heroic Champion – Excalibur!"

"Ok, but now I'll play Malevolent Catastrophe! When a monster you control declares an attack I can destroy all spell and traps cards on the field, bringing your monsters attack from 8000 to 4000! Now I'll detach Battlin' Boxer Glassjaw from Ultimate Lead Yoke to stop it from being destroyed and bringing its attack up to 4000, now allowing me to add Switchhitter to my hand because of Glassjaw's effect."

"I'll end my turn."

Jonas: 6500 LP

Grant: 8000 LP

"I'll draw!"

Jonas Hand: Call of the Haunted, Battlin' Boxer Switchhitter and Cup of Ace.

"I play Cup of Ace. *Flips Coin*. The coin landed one heads letting me draw 2 cards!"

Jonas Hand: Call of the Haunted, Dark Hole, Battlin' Boxer Switchhitter, and Imperial Iron Wall.

"I'll summon Battlin' Boxer Switchhitter so I can Special Summon Battlin Boxer Glassjaw from my grave. Now I'll overlay them to summon Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke. Now I'll play Dark Hole and detach both of the Xyz Materials from Ultimate Lead Yoke to bring it's Attack up to 6000, and keeping my monsters alive. Now I'll attack you with Ultimate Lead Yoke and Lead Yoke for 8200 Damage to win the duel."

"Good game."

"Jonas Madra is the winner! He will advance to the final 8, which all qualify for Californian Regional 2 of 4, and will return tomorrow for the televised final 8 duels, which it is worth mentioning, will be allowing card bets for the first time in 14 years!"

**Duel Over**


	4. Prize Fight

"Hello and welcome to Yugioh Channel 27X's coverage of the Californian Regional Qualifier Tournament for Sector 83 of the state! The final 8 contenders here are:  
Jonas Madra, Mark Dismas, Haden Yuji, John Jorelo, Umbra Tetra, Julia Emal, Regenald Menor, and Kaln Jorelo.  
Now it's a big fact to mention that 3 of these competitors, Julia Emal, Haden Yuji, and Jonas Madra are first time tournament goers, while 8 Time State Champion Mark Dismas, is on his 5th Victory in this sector alone, among his 12 Regional Qualifier Tournaments, in which he has competed since he was 10, in which he has qualified every time, the other 7 in places where only the top 4 qualify. Another thing to mention is John Jorelo, and Kaln Jorelo, the brothers of Grant Jorelo, who was defeated by Jonas Madra in the final 16 by his Battlin' Boxer deck, which beat his Excalibur Turbo Beatdown deck, making him fail to qualify the first time in 3 years. Now it's time to announce the bracket, in which contestant numbers will be listed in which name we said the contestant's names above!  
Winner of Regional Qualifier  
Winner of Duel 6 Vs. Winner of Duel 7  
Winner of Duel 1 Vs. Winner of Duel 2 Winner of Duel 3 Vs. Winner of Duel 4  
1 Vs. 4 2 Vs. 8 3 Vs. 5 7 Vs. 6  
With that settled we will now continue on to Duels 1-4, our Live Coverage beginning with Jonas Madra Versus John Jorelo!  
"Hmph. You defeated my brother with your Ultimate Lead Yoke. What about this. If you bet your copy of it I'll bet my Battlin' Boxing Ring, an equally rare card for your archtype of deck."  
"Seems fair enough, seeming as you're going to lose anyway."  
Turn 1:  
Jonas Madra Vs. John Jorelo  
Jonas Hand: Foolish Burial, Solemn Warning, Battlin' Boxer Headgeared, Battlin' Boxer Switchhitter, Battlin' Boxer Sparrer, Battlin' Boxer Sparrer  
"I'll summon Battlin' Boxer Headgeared in attack mode. I'll use its effect to send Battlin' Boxer Switchhitter to the grave."  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you really think I'm going to let you set up plays like that? I'll discard Effect Veiler to negate it."  
"Urgh. I'll put 1 card facedown and end my turn."  
"Good. I'll draw. I play Pot of Duality. And my choices are….Solemn Warning, Thunder King Raioh, and Upstart Goblin. You know what I think I'll take that Raioh and then summon it."  
"I'll play Solemn Warning to negate it's summon by paying 2000 LP."  
"Fair enough. I'll play Double Summon and summon another Raioh from my hand. Now I'll attack Headgeared for 900 damage, though by its own effect it'll survive. Now I'll set 3 cards facedown and end my turn."  
Jonas: 5100  
John: 8000  
"I'll draw."  
Jonas Hand: Foolish Burial , Dark Hole, Battlin' Boxer Switchhitter, Battlin' Boxer Sparrer, Battlin' Boxer Sparrer  
"I play Dark Hole. Now I summon Battlin' Boxer Switchhitter and Special Summon Headgeared from my grave. Then I'll Special Summon 2 Sparrers from my hand and overlay for Ultimate Lead Yoke."  
"You really think Raioh Lockdown wouldn't be able to stop that summon? I'll play a Solemn Warning and negate your monsters summon, meaning it can't even use its effect."  
"I'll end my turn."  
"I draw. Now I'll play Cup of Ace, which oh looky here, landed on heads! Now I'll summon Thunder King Raioh from my hand and attack your directly for 1900."  
Jonas: 3200  
John: 6000  
Jonas Hand: Foolish Burial, and Call of the Haunted.  
"I'll activate Foolish Burial, allowing me to send Battlin' Boxer Glassjaw to my graveyard, and add Battlin' Boxer Switchhitter to my hand. Now I'll summon Switchhitter and Special Summon Glassjaw from my grave."  
"I'll stop you there. I tribute Raioh to negate the summon and destroy Glassjaw."  
"When Glassjaw is destroyed by a card effect, even if it's to negate the summon, I can add a Battlin' Boxer from my grave to my hand. I'll add Sparrer to my hand. Now I'll Special Summon Sparrer and overlay for Lead Yoke. Though because I special summoned Sparrer I can't conduct my Battle Phase this turn. I end."  
"Hmph. I draw. I'll summon a monster in facedown defense position and set a card facedown and end my turn."  
"Finally backed into a corner? Good. I'll draw."  
Jonas Hand: Call of the Haunted and The Warrior Returning Alive  
"I'll use the Warrior Returning Alive to add Battlin' Boxer Glassjaw to my hand. Now I'll summon him in face-up Atck Mode. Now I'll attack your monster with Glassjaw."  
"Well then, you attack Destiny Hero – Defender. It has a 2700 DEF, but now every Standby Phase when this card is in face-up defense mode you'll draw another card."  
"Urgh. Well then as long as you're on the defense everything is good. I'll set a card facedown and then I'll end."  
Jonas: 2500  
John: 6000  
"I'll draw. I place another card facedown and end my turn."  
"I'll draw and then draw again because of your little buddy over there."  
Jonas Hand: Battlin' Boxer Headgeared, and Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos."  
"I'll summon Battlin' Boxer Headgeared in face-up attack mode and then send Switchhitter to the grave. Now I'll end my turn."  
"I'll draw. I'll summon another monster in attack mode and end my turn."  
Jonas Hand: Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos, Battlin' Boxer Glassjaw, Battlin' Boxer Sparrer  
"I'll send Blaster and Glassjaw to the grave to destroy Defender and then add Switchhitter to the hand. Now I'll summon Switchhitter to Special Summon Glassjaw from the Grave."  
"I play Torrential Tribute."  
"I'll detach both Xyz Materials from Lead Yoke, to save Switchhitter and Lead Yoke, and now I'll add Sparrer to the Hand. Now I'll Special Summon Both Sparrers from my hand and overlay them for a Lead Yoke."  
"I play Bottomless Trap Hole to banish it."  
"I'll end my turn."  
"I'll set a monster facedown and end my turn."  
"I'll draw."  
Jonas Hand: Battlin' Boxer Switchhitter  
"I'll summon Battlin' Boxer Switchhitter so I can summon Glassjaw from the grave. Now I'll banish 2 Sparrers from my grave so I can Special Summon Blaster in attack mode. Now I'll attack your facedown monster with Blaster."  
"I'll activate Mirror Force."  
"I'll end my turn."  
"I'll draw. I use Upstart Goblin, and I draw a card though you gain 1000 Life Points. Now I'll set another card and end my turn."  
Jonas Hand: Dark Hole  
"I'll play Dark Hole."  
"Dark Bribe. Draw 1 card, and it's negated."  
Jonas Hand: Battlin' Boxer Switchhitter  
"I'll summon Battlin Boxer Switchhitter and Special Summon Battlin' Boxer Glassjaw from my grave. Now I'll end my turn."  
Jonas: 3500  
John: 6000  
"I'll draw. I play a card facedown and end my turn."  
"My turn. I draw."  
Jonas Hand: Battlin' Boxing Technique: Flurry of Punches[Note: Not a Real Card.]  
"Hah! I'll play Battlin' Boxing Technique: Flurry of Punches. First, to activate it I have to play half my Life Points, but when I control a Battlin' Boxer Monster I can Special Summon Battlin' Boxer Monsters from my grave with the names of the ones I control, but all of them are destroyed during the end phase. Now it's other effect will activate! This turn I can overlay for an Xyz Monster from my grave, but it'll be destroyed during the End Phase. Now I'll overlay all 4 for…Battlin' Boxer Ultimate Lead Yoke! I'll activate it's effect to attach a Sparrer from my grave for an Xyz Material for it, and during the End Phase I'll detach it. Now I'll end my turn."  
"I'll draw. Now I'll Summon Destiny Hero – Defender and Flip Summon my other Destiny Hero – Defender to overlay for Heroic Champion – Excalibur. Now I'll detach both of it's materials and attack Ultimate Lead Yoke."  
"Urgh. I'll detach Glassjaw and add Sparrer to my hand."  
"I'll end my turn."  
Jonas: 750  
John: 6000  
"I'll draw."  
Jonas Hand: Battlin' Boxer Sparrer, and Magnum Shield.  
"I'll equip Magnum Shield to Ultimate Lead Yoke [4000 Attack.], attach Glassjaw from my grave as an Xyz Material to it, and then Summon Sparrer from my hand. Now I'll attack you with Ultimate Lead Yoke."  
"I'll activate 2 Dimensional Prisions. Now Ultimate Lead Yoke will have to detach all 4 of it's Xyz Materials and gain 0 ATK for it."  
"Nice move, but you'll still take 5200 Damage after all my attacks go through."  
"I know, but know your infinitely regenerating Ultimate Lead Yoke's effect is done with."  
"I end my turn."  
Jonas: 750  
John: 800  
"I'll draw. Now I'll summon Time Wizard in attack mode. It all depends on a coin flip now. If it lands Heads all your monsters will be destroyed an I'll attack for the win, and if I call it wrong, then my monsters will be destroyed, I'll have no facedowns, and then you'll win. Well let's see what happens."  
"Crap. And it lands…..TAILS! YES! TAILS! TAILS! TAILS!"  
"Well then. I forfeit because the winner is obvious. Good Game my friend. Here's your Battlin' Boxing Ring for the next tournament."  
"Well then. Onto fighting Mark Dismas."  
"AND THE VERDICT IS DECIDED! JONAS HAS WON AND WILL GOING ON TO THE FINAL 4 AGAINST MARK DISMAS! While John Jorelo will be going home with his letter of qualification for Californian Regionals 2 of 4, a special deck mat, a few card packs, and a prize of $20, A.K.A. his entry fee!"


End file.
